Laser projection systems are used to record visible images directly onto components during an assembly process. In some applications, laser projection systems are used to provide guidance during manufacturing and assembly of components, such as carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) components. In other applications, laser projection systems are used to create markings and images on production parts. The laser marking of parts may facilitate the subsequent processing and assembly of the parts into a cohesive superstructure. Typically, a laser projection system includes a plurality of projectors capable of generating laser beams. Accordingly, the use of laser projection systems for guidance and marking applications generally demands that the orientations of the projected laser beams to be properly calibrated with respect to one another. Current calibration mechanisms typically rely on visual estimation of the offsets between the orientations of the various lasers of a laser projection system to create a best fit value for calibration. The use of visual estimation by a human operator to calibrate a laser projection system that is critical to manufacturing may be a time consuming trial and error process that reduces overall component production and assembly efficiency.